


Crossroads

by AleenaBite



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Davis siempre tuvo muy claro desde pequeño que quería ser en la vida. Su meta era cruzar las puertas de hierro de una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país y convertirse en un reputado arquitecto que crease obras de arte habitables en el entorno. Lo que jamás pensó era en que la vida universitaria estaba llena de decisiones que marcaban lo que luego iba a ser su destino. Encrucijadas en las que debía tomar un camino u otro, y no todos le llevaban por el plan que tenia trazado desde hacia tantos años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> Photoset by wileret

 

 

**  
**

** Crossroads **

 

_I went down to the crossroads_  
 _Fell down on my knees_  
 _Down to the crossroads_  
 _Fell down on my knees_  
 _Asked the Lord above for mercy_  
 _"Take me, if you please"  
_ **_Cream — Crossroads_ **

 

 

 

Desde que tiene uso de razón su mayor deseo siempre ha sido el mismo. Construir. Recuerda las tardes de verano en el patio trasero de su primera casa construyendo con lo que tenía a mano los improvisados pueblos para que Woody luchase contra el villano de turno y rescatase a la damisela en apuros. El año en que su abuelo Max le regaló para navidad unos legos fue uno de los más felices. Se pasó todo el año construyendo torres imposibles y haciendo que su madre y Molly se encontrasen piezas en los lugares más insospechados. Tenía doce años y descubrió su vocación, quería ser arquitecto.

 

Ahora tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos hacia unas semanas y su madre aún lloriqueaba por las esquinas llamándole “ _mi pequeño Andy_ ” y las puertas de Princeton se abrían ante él para recibirle. Desde que descubrió que quienes se encargaban de diseñar los edificios eran los arquitectos hizo todo lo posible para convertirse en uno. Empezó a aplicarse más en las matemáticas a pesar de que se le resistían y lo suyo eran más las letras. Consiguió convencer a su madre para que le apuntase a clases de dibujo para perfeccionar la técnica que más tarde necesitaría y en los últimos cursos del instituto se pagó con su trabajo a media jornada en una pizzería un pequeño curso, casi testimonial, que impartieron sobre arquitectura moderna y sostenible en la universidad cercana a su casa.

 

Todo lo que había hecho le había llevado hasta allí, hasta las puertas de hierro forjado de una de las universidades de la Ivy League. Había estado en todos los clubs extraescolares que daban más puntuación y se había involucrado en todo lo que sabía que podía ayudarle para conseguir una de las becas que concedía el departamento de arquitectura de Princeton. Lo único que le costó fue desarrollar el proyecto que debía presentar para su candidatura. Le traicionaron los nervios y la inseguridad pero Molly fue quien le ayudó en esa ocasión. En una de las tantas ocasiones en las que se estaba metiendo con él y poniendo su aberrante música (como él la definía) demasiado alta, consiguió inspirarle para desarrollar su revolucionario proyecto.

 

Debía reconocer que si había entrado en Princeton, era en parte gracias a su hermana; pero mejor que ella no se enterase o estaría toda la vida recordándoselo. Ya lo hacía sin saber realmente que era la hacedora del milagro, no tenía falta de saber la verdad.

 

Y el campus, la universidad, todo; era tal y como Andrew Davis lo había imaginado e incluso mejor. Los edificios de ladrillo rojo de principios del siglo pasado, alguno del anterior incluso. La arquitectura gótica de los emblemáticos edificios por donde los alumnos pasaban sin darse apenas cuenta que paseaban bajo maravillas arquitectónicas. Las calles cuidadas y diseñadas para ser fáciles de transitar y sin pérdida, todo bajo un estudiado patrón… todo lo que veía le entusiasmaba.

 

Su mudanza fue rápida. Cargó el coche con todas sus cosas y se despidió de su madre prometiendo devolverle el coche a los dos días tras instalarse. Debían hacerlo así ya que no podía permitirse contratar un camión de mudanzas, ya habían gastado bastante en conseguir que entrase en esa universidad. A pesar de la beca, Princeton no era un lugar barato para vivir. El viaje se le hizo algo pesado pero los nervios no le dejaron relajarse ante el volante. Se iba a hospedar en la residencia Whitman, la cual a pesar de ser de nueva construcción había conservado el aire de construcción antigua. La primera vez que vio el lugar donde iba a pasar los próximos cuatro años de su vida, Andy pensó que parecía la casa de la protagonista de alguna de las novelas del siglo XIX que solía leer su madre como entretenimiento. Por supuesto, por dentro no era tan rústico, y ofrecía todas las comodidades necesarias como bien le había explicado el jefe de su planta mientras le indicaba el camino a su habitación.

 

—Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí, Davis. Tenemos pocos alumnos de arquitectura becados, casi todos son de literatura y filologías; pero no está mal un cambio para variar —había bromeado mientras subían las escaleras de madera con un par de sus maletas. El chico se llamaba Steve Kim, era medio surcoreano y un prodigio del violín según descubrió luego. Además de su vecino de pasillo–. Esta es tu habitación. Detrás de la puerta están colgadas las normas básicas y lo que necesitas saber, pero si tienes alguna duda o problema; vivo enfrente, ¿vale tío?

 

Se había despedido con un movimiento desenfadado de mano y le había dejado en una habitación casi tan grande como su salón para él solo, con su propio baño completo y con medio coche aún que descargar. Se pasó toda la tarde bajando cajas y colocando cosas.

 

Cuando volvió a casa a devolverle el coche, su madre estaba más preocupada por saber si su hijo se sentía a gusto en el campus que por el hecho de que no había rellenado el depósito de la gasolina.

 

—¿Estarás bien? –preguntó mientras tomaban un té después de cenar —Molly elegía la película que esa noche verían. Andy sonrió ampliamente para darle confianza aunque no sabía si a ella o a sí mismo.

 

—Claro, mamá. Ya soy mayor. Todo un universitario. No me pasará nada. Además, son sólo cuatro años y no estoy tan lejos. Vendré a veros cuando pueda.

 

La sonrisa que su madre le devolvió tenía cierto tinte triste pero orgulloso, como el de la madre ave que sabe que no puede detener al polluelo que ya sabe volar dentro del nido.

 

Esa noche Andy durmió por última vez en mucho tiempo en su cama y habitación. Tardó en conciliar el sueño mirando el techo azul sin conseguir dormir, pensando en la incertidumbre de su destino. Al día siguiente, su madre y Molly le acompañaron a la estación del ferrocarril donde cogió el primer tren que salía hacia la universidad. Tendría que hacer trasbordo pero no le importaba. Se despidió de las dos mujeres de su vida y prometió volver en Navidad.

 

Una vez en el vagón miró el móvil para consultar la hora y se fijó en la fecha. Treinta y uno de Agosto. El verano casi se había acabado.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Por un momento Andy pensó que no iba a encajar en aquel lugar. Nunca había tenido problema para hacer amigos, era bastante sociable, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que era difícil congeniar con todo el mundo a la primera. Además Princeton no era una universidad cualquiera, era parte de la Ivy League y aunque con el tiempo se había ido quitando el halo de elitista aún parecía mantener cierto estatus de inalcanzable. Él mismo lo había notado cuando llegó la carta de admisión a su casa. Sus compañeros de instituto, los que había considerado amigos desde siempre, muchos, le habían dado la espalda al ver que él alcanzaba sus sueños y ellos no. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que para ellos siempre había habido una competencia en la que ellos se pensaban mucho mejores que él, cosa que por su parte jamás existió. Aquello le sirvió para distinguir los verdaderos amigos y su último verano lo había pasado al lado de los pocos que se habían mantenido fieles a su amistad planeando cómo iban a mantener el contacto.

 

Con aquella herida tan reciente, no sabía exactamente cómo proceder en aquel nuevo sistema. Sabía que la universidad se parecía bastante al instituto. Los novatos como él no tenían mucho que decir a los mayores, pero en esta ocasión todo el mundo iba más por libre. Esperaba que lo de las novatadas fuese más bien un rumor porque no llevaba bien lo de las humillaciones aunque fuese en plan de broma; odiaba las cosas que no podía mantener bajo control.

 

Por suerte, en el piso donde se encontraba (el último de la residencia), eran todos novatos menos Steve así que enseguida hicieron migas. Tal y como le había dicho el surcoreano el primer día, la mayoría eran de letras pero Andy había crecido entre libros así que tenía temas para hablar con ellos. Un par de chicas le hacían ojitos descaradamente, pero el castaño prefirió fingir que no se daba cuenta antes que tener que enfrentarse tan rápidamente a un coqueteo tan obvio. Los chicos eran majos, no todos tan empollones como podría pensarse de los alumnos de Princeton. Varios estaban becados gracias a sus habilidades deportivas así que eran más bien armarios empotrados que no daban el perfil de escribir poemas a la luz de las velas en una noche tormentosa. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír mientras desayunaban todos juntos.

 

Esa era otras de las cosas que hacía a las residencias como Whitman distintas. Tenían un horario casi de internado. Para fomentar las relaciones en equipo entre todos al menos tenían que hacer las comidas juntos en la medida de lo posible. Al menos hasta que empezasen las clases. Luego los horarios serían más imposibles y eso, pero mientras se lo permitiesen, el comedor común se llenaba de estudiantes reunidos por plantas comiendo tranquilamente y charlando animadamente, conociéndose y ayudándose con la adaptación. Eso le gustaba, al menos ya no se sentía tan solo.

 

Aunque otras veces simplemente buscaba la soledad. Lo primero que hizo nada más colocar sus cosas y hacerse al horario del campus fue pedir un mapa en la oficina de admisiones y explorar el campus. Se puso sus zapatillas de deporte, cogió su mochila, agua, su mp3 y salió a recorrer todo el terreno del campus. No le dio tiempo en un día, ni en dos. Tardó casi una semana entera en recorrerlo entero. Sobre todo porque a veces salía de los límites sin darse cuenta. La universidad estaba tan unida a la ciudad que muchas veces no se daba cuenta de que había salido del límite hasta que empezaba sólo a ver casas y más casas que no tenían nada que ver con el campus.

 

La verdad es que había muchas cosas que ver en el campus, no sólo para que su vocación de arquitecto se sintiese realizada, sino para alguien que amaba la naturaleza y los lugares tranquilos o simplemente el pasear. El tiempo había acompañado a principios de septiembre por lo que pudo pasear todo lo que pudo e ir descubriendo poco a poco otra de sus pasiones, las bibliotecas. Princeton estaba lleno de ellas. Sabía que la que más iba a utilizar era la de arquitectura porque era donde iban a estar los libros de sus materias pero quería saber qué había en las demás.

 

Así fue como le conoció.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Había sobrevivido a las dos primeras semanas de clases de alguna forma que aún no lograba entender. Los profesores parecían simpáticos, pero exigentes. Ninguno se había andado por las ramas y desde el primer día habían dejado bien claro que las notas se sudaban con sangre si era necesario. Andy agradeció el espacio de su habitación en cuanto tuvo que hacer su primera gran compra; un escritorio semi-profesional de arquitecto. Le supo mal tener que llamar a su madre para comentárselo, pero ella contaba con esos gastos extras y por eso mismo su abuelo había añadido algo de dinero a la cuenta que iba a usar en la universidad. En parte se sintió mal por ser culpable de esos gastos y decidió que iba a conseguir que su familia estuviese orgullosa de él.

 

La carga de trabajos y materia empezó a crecer rápidamente en cuanto iban avanzando materia, pero Andy siempre había presumido de ser un estudiante organizado por lo que sacrificaba las horas en las que la mayoría se reunía para charlar en el salón común a cambio de estudiar en la soledad de su habitación y adelantar materia. Así era como tenía los fines de semana libres. El primero aprovechó para dormir las horas atrasadas por el ajuste al horario de clases. Su primera clase era demasiado temprano para alguien al que le gustaba tanto quedarse en la cama hasta que el sol brillaba lo bastante alto. El segundo fin de semana, su cuerpo ya se había hecho al horario así que se despertó temprano y decidió hacer una incursión en la última librería que le quedaba por explorar. La librería Firestone.

 

Cogió una manzana para desayunar y salió de la residencia camino a la librería cuando apenas había estudiantes desayunando en el comedor. Un sábado y un domingo la gente no solía madrugar a no ser que se organizase alguna actividad especial. En el tablón de anuncios empezaban a colgarse las actividades de los clubs de cada residencia y las excursiones para los próximos meses, pero aún no habían empezado ninguna. A esas horas sólo el personal de mantenimiento estaba completamente despierto.

 

Anduvo por el mismo camino que le llevaba todos los días al edificio donde impartían sus clases. La calle Elm era una de las principales así que por ella pasaban coches; una de las pocas del campus por las que se podía conducir, aunque a esas horas apenas había tráfico. Los árboles no se movían apenas y el sol parecía empezar a brillar con fuerza en lo que iba a ser otro brillante día de finales de verano. En los oídos de Andy sonaba la nueva canción de su grupo favorito mientras subía hacia el norte por la calle. Podría cruzar por alguna de las zonas ajardinadas y atajar por los miles de edificios que salpicaban el campus, pero le apetecía llegar hasta la calle Chapel y ver los edificios de la sociedad americana de debate. Eran conocidos como Clio y Whig, y para Andy eran simplemente perfectos. Una joya arquitectónica, otra de tantas, que escondía el campus.

 

Aunque si había una joya, ésa era la biblioteca Firestone. Un edificio imponente que ya se veía desde la mitad de la calle Elm con su alta torre con cristaleras que recordaban a la estructura gótica de una catedral más que a una biblioteca. Mucha gente la confundía con una iglesia tan sólo por eso. Salvo que ni tenía campanario, ni su planta tenía ninguna semejanza con una iglesia. Tan sólo su aspecto exterior era eso, gótico. Como casi todos los edificios emblemáticos del campus que le daban ese halo que te hacía pensar que estudiabas en otra época. Por dentro estaba bastante reformada, pero aún mantenía los suelos de azulejo oscuro formando mosaicos y las mesas de estudio de madera maciza. A pesar de la instalación eléctrica la luz natural de las vidrieras hacía que apenas necesitasen de ella salvo en las salas interiores, lo cual era perfecto para alguien como Andy que odiaba estudiar con luz artificial, sobre todo porque se le secaban mucho los ojos.

 

Estaba totalmente enamorado de aquella biblioteca y casi tenía un sitio favorito para ir a leer y estudiar, salvo que aquel día no era ese su propósito. La biblioteca también albergaba el departamento de libros raros y quería ver dónde quedaba y cuál era su funcionamiento. Se llevó un poco de chasco al ver que se necesitaban más permisos de los que creía para acceder a la gran mayoría de los libros interesantes; pero al menos pudo admirar la colección de primeras ediciones que exponían allí. Cuando salió del edificio era casi mediodía, pero no pensaba que hubiese perdido la mañana allí encerrado.

 

Tenía algo de hambre así que pensó en dónde podría comprar algo para comer. Podría volver a la residencia y esperar a la hora de la comida, pero le apetecía dar una vuelta más por aquella zona. Durante sus expediciones por el campus había ido más hacia el sur que hacia aquella zona. El sur del campus se caracterizaba por ser la parte más tranquila, la del estadio de la universidad, el lago y las zonas para pasear. Aquella zona sin embargo, era más bulliciosa como pudo notar nada más que alcanzó la calle Nassau. Además de ser sábado, hacer buen tiempo y ser mediodía; la calle parecía ser una arteria comercial llena de tiendas y cafeterías.

 

Andy estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y cambiar de idea sobre su dar una vuelta por aquella zona cuando un toldo rojo le llamó la atención. Ondeaba con la poca brisa que había sujetado a un edificio bajo de ladrillos. Sobre dichos ladrillos rezaba en letras de imprenta “ _Labyrinth Books_ ” y bajo el toldo se agrupaban pequeñas isletas móviles llenas de libros en oferta. Aquello fue lo que le impulsó a cruzar la calle e investigar si había algo interesante que poder comprarse para no desperdiciar el día. Las ediciones de bolsillo estaban de oferta y aunque eran sobre todo de best sellers de los que todo el mundo hablaba y que no le llamaban mucho la atención probó suerte dentro de la tienda. Allí tuvo algo más de suerte. Salió de la tienda con un par de marcapáginas de regalo, cortesía de la chica de la caja, y un ejemplar bastante asequible en edición de bolsillo de “ _Los Magos_ ” de Lev Grossman.

 

A pesar de las compras seguía con ganas de comer algo, de tomarse un café; de llenar el hueco del estómago que la manzana había llenado por la mañana, pero que hacía tiempo que estaba de nuevo vacio. Caminó por la calle y pasó al lado de un Starbucks en el que dudó si entrar. Era una opción rápida, pero no le apetecía pagar sus prohibitivos precios por una taza de café y un trozo de tarta. Quería algo más contundente. En la siguiente esquina decidió girar y seguir por la calle Witherspoon, una calle menos concurrida y donde alcanzó a ver un Subway a lo lejos. Al parecer era su destino comer algo nada saludable aquel día, salvo que mientras caminaba hacia su destino sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña cafetería pintada en verde pistacho demasiado intrigante como para pasarla por alto.

 

No parecía la típica franquicia por lo que no dudó mucho en entrar. El toldo negro estaba algo sacado para resguardar el interior del sol y en el faldón, con letras blancas, brillaba el nombre al sol. “ _Small World Coffee_ ” Era un nombre bastante atípico, pero llamaba la atención lo suficiente para probar y entrar. A pesar de ser mediodía no había casi gente. Un par de estudiantes al fondo en una mesa rodeados de libros y cafés, dos mujeres de mediana edad charlando efusivamente, quizás poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas, y un hombre en la barra leyendo el periódico. Andy dudó dónde situarse, pero finalmente se decantó por la mesa al lado de la ventana. Las ventanas se abrían en cuadrados hacia afuera haciendo hueco natural para albergar una mesa y en este caso dos bancos de madera clara. Escogió la más alejada de la barra, simplemente por costumbre, quedando frente a ella para que el camarero le viese bien. El chico no tardó en acercarse a él. Tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo a echarle un vistazo a la carta.

 

—Buenos días. Bienvenido a SmaWoCo. ¿Qué desea tomar? —le preguntó con una voz profunda a su lado. Apenas había empezado a leer la larga lista de tipos de cafés e infusiones así que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar por lo que dudó un poco mientras buscaba algo que le sonase mínimamente conocido.

 

—Pues… un café… —pidió dudoso levantando la mirada hacia el camarero para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban entre divertidos y socarrones, esperando su respuesta completa.

 

—¿Algún tipo de café en especial? –preguntó de nuevo el chico parpadeando fingiendo confusión para enmascarar su diversión. Andy se sonrojó, avergonzado por mostrarse tan tonto en algo tan simple.

 

—No… cualquiera estará bien. Creo –terminó contestando no muy seguro y desviando la mirada de nuevo a la carta para buscar algo para comer, resguardándose de la sonrisa del camarero.

 

—En ese caso, ¿puedo recomendarle el café del día? –la mano del camarero se acercó a la carta y señaló un cuadrado donde había una hoja pegada con los cafés especiales de la semana. El del sábado era el café vienes.

 

—Sí. Ese está bien. Perfecto. Un café vienes está bien –aceptó la sugerencia al instante al ver su salvación frente a él.

 

—Muy bien –el camarero sonrió y anotó el pedido en la libreta que traía con él—. ¿Algo más para acompañarlo? Tenemos unos gofres muy buenos. Sam, el cocinero, los hace con una receta belga y les añade helado o sirope a gusto del cliente –al oír hablar de comida el estómago de Andy gruñó en protesta delatando su falta de alimento, y ya eran dos veces que su cuerpo le ponía en evidencia.

 

—Sí. Un gofre estaría bien. Con helado. ¿De vainilla? –el moreno asintió apuntando—. ¿Y puede llevar sirope de chocolate encima del helado? –se aventuró a preguntar recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del otro.

 

—Como el cliente desee. El cliente siempre tiene la razón. Ahora mismo se lo traigo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de irse.

 

Una vez el camarero se fue, Andy se permitió relajarse y hasta darse durante un segundo con el menú en la cara por idiota. Aún no entendía por qué se ponía tan nervioso delante de cualquier desconocido que fuese medianamente guapo. Bueno, no es que aquel chico fuese guapo, es que era guapísimo. Pero además es que él no tenía ni idea de cafés salvo la carta del Starbucks y eso no era saber de café. Por curiosidad, cotilleó más a fondo la carta del local y descubrió que había pedido un café con chocolate y nata, lo cual iba a subirle el azúcar en vena hasta las nubes si lo unía al gofre que había pedido. Bueno, iba a volver caminando a la residencia no había problema.

 

Mientras esperaba a que el camarero volviese, cotilleó el libro que se había comprado por encima. Se lo sabía de memoria, pero eso no quitaba que fuese de sus favoritos. La edición que tenía era más cuidada y la había dejado en casa, a salvo en su habitación. Había sido un regalo de sus abuelos una navidad así que no había querido arriesgarse a estropearla o perderla en el viaje. Con esa edición de bolsillo podía ser menos cuidadoso, aunque todos sus libros estaban mimados al detalle. Estaba absorto pasando las páginas y releyendo los pasajes que más le gustaban que apenas notó cuando el camarero volvió. Así que de nuevo, se asustó por su presencia cuando carraspeó levemente para que le hiciese un hueco en la mesa.

 

—Aquí tiene. Su café vienés y su gofre con helado de vainilla y chocolate –anunció poniéndole su pedido delante y los cubiertos para que pudiese comérselo–. Que aproveche.

 

Andy consiguió articular un pequeño “ _gracias_ ” antes de que el moreno se fuese dejándole solo de nuevo con su comida y su libro. La verdad es que se esperaba raciones igual de pequeñas que en el Starbucks por los precios que traía el menú, pero el gofre daba para alimentar a dos como él y el café era suficiente para bebérselo tranquilamente en una hora. O al menos él tardaría una hora en bebérselo porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber café, era más de infusiones. Aun así todo tenía una pinta apetecible y decidió que no perdía nada por probar.

 

No se equivocaba lo más mínimo porque el helado estaba bueno, el chocolate sabía a gloria y el gofre era el mejor que había probado en su vida. Y el café... Bueno, el café no sabía para nada a café negro a pesar de no llevar leche ni azúcar. Cosa que Andy agradecía enormemente. Cuando lo acabó todo ni siquiera se paró a pensar en que era lo único que había comido en todo el día y que seguramente si venía mucho por allí acabaría engordando mucho. No importaba porque estaba todo muy rico.

 

Hizo la sobremesa viendo pasar a la gente por la calle, viendo como los pocos clientes de la cafetería a esas horas seguían a sus cosas y echando fugaces miradas al camarero que limpiaba cosas tras la barra. Un mensaje de Steve le sacó de su burbuja y le devolvió a la realidad. Llevaba casi todo el día desaparecido y su jefe de planta estaba preocupado. Le escribió rápidamente explicándole que había ido a la biblioteca y que estaría pronto de vuelta. Aquello marcaba el final de su interesante día. Con gran pesar recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila antes de ir a la barra a pagar.

 

—¿Estaba todo bien? –preguntó el camarero mientras le tendía el ticket con el importe de la consumición.

 

—Todo delicioso –aseguró Andy sonriendo mientras contaba el dinero para dárselo, más barato incluso de lo que le parecía.

 

—En ese caso, esperamos volver a verle por aquí –le dijo cogiendo el dinero.

 

—Seguramente –sonrió el castaño sin ninguna otra pretensión que la de ser cortés. Sin embargo cuando su mirada dejó de mirar sus manos y miró al chico que estaba frente a él se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, quizás una mueca de esperanza, una invitación a que volviese por allí.

 

—Hasta la próxima entonces –se despidió el moreno guiñándole un ojo. Algo que ya parecía una costumbre y que a Andy parecía desarmarle fácilmente.

 

—Hasta luego.

 

Si tiene que ser sincero, no recuerda cómo volvió a la residencia. Sabe que volvió porque llegó y Steve le medio riñó por no avisar de a dónde iba hasta que él no le escribió. Pero si tiene que decir por qué camino fue, no sabe decirlo. No sabe en qué calle giró, ni si fue atajando o caminando tranquilamente. Sólo sabe que llegó. Su cabeza estaba demasiado distraída pensando en aquel camarero y en su obvio coqueteo. Analizaba la conversación, sus respuestas, lo que habían dicho los dos, cómo se había comportado y trataba de buscar una razón lógica para todo aquello… un motivo oculto para todo ello.

 

Cuando se echó aquella noche en su cama estaba realmente agotado, pero sabía que el sábado siguiente iba a volver a tomarse un café allí en cuanto acabase de estudiar.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Su predicción se hizo realidad más pronto que tarde y empezó a ser un habitual de aquella cafetería cada sábado. Llegaba a media mañana y no se iba hasta media tarde. No tenía una hora fija y por eso a veces no coincidía con aquel camarero de ojos azules tan encantador en el que se había fijado el primer día, sino con una chica pelirroja y risueña llena de pecas que era muy habladora y que al igual que él su pasión eran los tés. Fue una suerte porque ese tema lo manejaba más y, aunque a veces se atrevía a probar algún café de la carta, se hizo adicto a las combinaciones de infusiones que ofrecían allí.

 

Así fueron pasando los meses. Pronto empezó a establecer un pequeño horario entre las clases, las visitas los fines de semana a la biblioteca y la cafetería, las tardes que podía a pasear y al gimnasio para bajar las calorías de los gofres y tortitas que tan bien preparaban. Cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba dos meses de clase y seguía sobreviviendo poco a poco. Los profesores seguían exigiendo, pero él parecía llegar a su corte con esfuerzo cosa que apreciaban.

 

—¿Santiago Calatrava? –preguntó una voz a su lado mientras revisaba uno de los libros que había sacado esa misma mañana en la biblioteca de arquitectura. Tenía que preparar un pequeño trabajo sobre una obra de ese arquitecto para una de las asignaturas. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el camarero del que aún no sabía el nombre. Asintió lentamente.

 

—Sí. Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre una de sus obras para el mes que viene –explicó como si algo le hiciese tener que darle explicaciones a aquel chico.

 

—Ya veo. Perdona que te pregunte y sea un poco cotilla –esta vez fue el turno de Andy de sorprenderse al verlo un poco avergonzado ante su atrevimiento—. ¿Qué estudias para que te hayan encargado un trabajo así?

 

—Arquitectura. Estoy en primero. Andy Davis –le dijo tendiéndole la mano y finalmente presentándose después de casi tres meses de cafés y bromas sobre demasiados sobres de azúcar y como iba a subirle la diabetes si seguía comiendo esa cantidad de gofres.

 

—Sid Philips –contestó el chico estrechándola posando la bandeja que llevaba llena de recoger una mesa cercana a la suya–. Supongo que te habrá tocado el profesor Smith. Siempre pone el mismo trabajo a los de primero –Andy asintió al ver como se acercaba a su libro–. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es coger esto. La Ciudad de las artes y las ciencias de Valencia y criticarlo.

 

—¿Criticarlo? –preguntó el castaño mirándole sorprendido–. Pero él nos dijo que buscásemos obras que nos inspirasen algo y las analizásemos.

 

—Sí. Eso lo dice todos los años para que piquen todos los de primero; pero en realidad lo que busca es que seáis críticos y que veáis lo que se esconde detrás de lo “bonito” como él dice. Y el edificio que más “odia” es ese. Es una sugerencia –le recomendó guiñándole un ojo y recogiendo la bandeja para irse.

 

—¡Espera! –le llamó antes de que se fuese del todo. Sid se giró hacia él— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto? Lo que pide y sirve con él.

 

—Porque yo también le tuve de profesor y me tocó hacer este trabajo. Aunque yo su asignatura la tenia de optativa. Para los futuros ingenieros civiles y medioambientales no es necesario saber el nombre de los arquitectos, sólo que sus ideas funcionen. Suerte Andy.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero finalmente hizo caso a Sid e hizo el trabajo sobre la obra que él le recomendó. Durante la semana en la que esperó a que la clase llegase y su profesor entregase los trabajos corregidos Andy apenas durmió, intranquilo por si se la había jugado demasiado. Los cincuenta minutos que duraba la clase se los pasó intranquilo removiéndose en su asiento hasta que el profesor cogió los trabajos y empezó a repartirlos.

 

—Hay trabajos que están impecables y muy bien documentados, pero debo decirles caballeros, que no quiero ratones de bibliotecas que sepan buscar buena información. Quiero formar buenos arquitectos que sean críticos. Por lo tanto debo destacar el trabajo del señor Davis –le tendió su trabajo donde se veía la calificación más alta en tinta roja brillando en la portada–. No sólo ha sabido buscar información, sino que ha sabido criticar lo que estaba mal. No importa que sean arquitectos de renombre, hasta ellos cometen errores. Muy bien, señor Davis.

 

Andy seguía mirando su trabajo alucinado porque hubiese conseguido obtener tan buena nota. En cuanto salió de clase llamó a su madre para contárselo y ella chilló tanto que casi se enteró media facultad de lo que sucedía. Volvió a la residencia más contento de lo que solía acabar los viernes y pensó en si debía esperar al día siguiente para ir a darle las gracias a Sid por el consejo o ir esa misma tarde a agradecérselo. Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente cogió un par de libros que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca y decidió aprovechar el viaje para darle las gracias.

 

Cuando entró en la cafetería se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había más gente de lo habitual y con más gente era contar cerca de quince personas desperdigadas por el local. Por suerte su mesa seguía vacía, así que la ocupó con rapidez antes de que alguien fuese más avispado que él. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Sid se acercó a su mesa a atenderle.

 

—Vaya, qué sorpresa verte hoy por aquí. ¿Cambiando horarios? –le preguntó pícaro mirándole sonriente.

 

—No. Tenía que devolver unos libros que había cogido para el trabajo aquel con el que me ayudaste y de paso decidí pasar a agradecerte el consejo.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Smith ya os ha dado la nota? –el castaño asintió mascando la sonrisa en los labios— ¿Qué tal ha ido mi consejo?

 

—Perfecto. La mejor nota de la clase. Y me he ganado un elogio de Smith ante toda la clase –presumió Andy con descaro encantado de poder hacerlo y de obtener toda la atención del moreno para él.

 

—¿De verdad? ¡Bien hecho, Andy! –exclamó dándole un golpe suave en el hombro–. Tienes a Smith comiendo de tu mano. Ahora ya no tendrás problema para aprobar. Esto merece celebrarlo. Espera un momento, te voy a traer algo para celebrarlo. Invita la casa —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

 

Andy le vio irse de vuelta a la barra donde le vio a hablar con Dory, la camarera pelirroja que sonrió y en seguida se puso a trastear tras la barra. Se sorprendió de su presencia porque casi nunca coincidían los dos camareros juntos. Y fue aún más raro cuando ella fue la que le trajo su café.

 

—Felicidades por la matricula, Andy. Me lo ha contado Sid. Un Black Russian de parte de la casa. Que aproveche –le dijo risueña.

 

—Gracias Dory. Hoy hay gente –intentó algo cortado. Nunca sabía qué decirle a la chica y sus conversaciones eran más bien cortas.

 

—Como todos los viernes –le dijo sonriendo–. Aunque me basto yo solita para arreglármelas, diga lo que diga Sid.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que dice Sid? –preguntó el aludido que había aparecido detrás de ella, sin su uniforme de trabajo y una sonrisa socarrona en la boca. Andy escondió su sonrisa divertida tras el vaso del café que le había traído la chica y esperó a ver cómo salía ella de aquello.

 

—Pues… nada, nada. Yo ya me iba y eso –se excusó la chica riendo nerviosamente. Sid amplió la sonrisa malicioso.

 

—Oye Dory, cuando puedas tráeme a mí otro Black Russian, pelirroja –le pidió mientras la chica huía del lugar–. Esta chica –negaba el moreno mientras se sentaba frente al castaño que seguía con el vaso en los labios— ¿Está bueno?

 

—Cargado –consiguió decirle con un hilo de voz cuando poso el vaso en la mesa. Sid dejó escapar una risa en el tiempo que Dory volvía con un café igual al suyo y lo ponía delante de él.

 

—Gracias pelirroja –la chica no dijo nada, sino que se fue de nuevo a la barra dejándoles de nuevo solos–. Es normal que lo notes cargado. Se llama Black Russian porque su principal ingrediente es el vodka. Un brindis. Por tu matrícula de honor en la infumable asignatura del profesor Smith.

 

—No sé yo si deberíamos celebrarlo tan pronto… —murmuró el castaño no muy seguro mientras elevaba el vaso hasta la altura del suyo–. ¿Nunca has oído ese refrán que dice, “no vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo”?

 

—¿Crees que estás en Juego de Tronos? –se rió el moreno— Por qué para ser un Stark estás muy vivo, Andy. Venga. Por esa matrícula de honor. De un trago.

 

Andy no parecía muy convencido, pero se dejó arrastrar por el entusiasmo del moreno y finalmente bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago. El café mezclado con el vodka le quemó levemente la garganta, amenazando con cerrársela y haciéndole toser un poco cuando se deslizó por su esófago. Sid se rió con ganas cuando le vio tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero ambos dejaron los vasos vacios sobre la mesa.

 

—Creo que vamos a necesitar otra ronda de esto —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantándose hacia la barra. Andy no pudo protestar porque aún trataba de recuperar la sensibilidad en la garganta—. Aquí tienes, campeón.

 

Delante de él apareció otro vaso igual que el anterior. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Sid en una muda suplica se encontró con una sonrisa divertida y una clara negativa en sus ojos verdes. No iba a ser tan fácil librarse de aquello. Después de aquello los vasos empezaron a acumularse junto al cristal mientras la tarde iba cayendo y la gente iba variando dentro del local. Fue cerca del octavo cuando Sid accedió a que Dory le trajese un vaso de agua para amortiguar los efectos del vodka en su garganta.

 

—No entiendo cómo puede quemarte tanto. La palabra vodka significa “agua”. Eres un flojo, Davis —desde que el licor había empezado a recorrer su sangre Sid había empezado a llamarle por su apellido mientras hablaban de muchas cosas sin sentido, principalmente sobre libros y café.

 

—Que signifique agua no significa que sepa igual que el agua. No confundamos términos —le recordó dando un trago de la botella que le había traído la pelirroja.

 

—Bah, aguafiestas —el moreno se cruzó de brazos un momento mirándole con cara de fastidio y luego pareció recordar algo por lo que se apoyó en la mesa acercándose a él en tono confidente— Por cierto, ¿has visto a esa? A la camarera. Es guapa, ¡eh!

 

—Sí… —Andy consiguió contestar de puro milagro sin atragantarse con el agua por lo fuera de onda que le había pillado el cambio de tema. Además el vodka empezaba a subírsele y no controlaba tan bien como quería lo que decía y pensaba. Hacía unos minutos se había quedado un instante mirando fijamente a la cara de su interlocutor hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes y la forma de su cara. Obviamente Sid le había pillado totalmente.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Sólo sí? ¿Sí qué? –preguntó el moreno mirándole más fijamente y haciendo que Andy se pusiese más nervioso si cabía. Finalmente no tendría más remedio que mojarse o algo.

 

—Que es guapa. La camarera es guapa —consiguió decir finalmente aguantándole la mirada. Lo que no se esperaba era el estallido de carcajadas del moreno.

 

—¿Sólo guapa? ¡Pero tío!, ¿tú la has visto? Esa tía está buenísima.

 

Andy no aprobaba ese vocabulario pero lo dejó hacer porque no quería entrar en debates sobre cómo deberían hablar de una mujer como Dory. No cuando era obvio que los dos estaban algo perjudicados por los Black Russian y que Sid no lo estaba tanto como para decir esas cosas de su compañera sin haber una razón oculta. Andy aún no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta; aunque quizás lo estaría.

 

Tuvo suerte. Un mensaje de Steve recordándole el “toque de queda” le salvó de seguir bebiendo Black Russian con Sid. El problema llegó al levantarse. Sentado el vodka parecía más inofensivo que una vez se puso en vertical y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Sid propuso acompañarle.

 

—Te acompaño. Es culpa mía que estés así después de todo —propuso con un poco de culpabilidad escapándose en su sonrisa. Al menos tenía la decencia de disculparse. Andy dudó, pero su poca inestabilidad le hizo aceptar.

 

—Vale. Pero tampoco quiero hacerte dar mucho rodeo. ¿Dónde vives?

 

—Nah, no te preocupes. En la residencia Buttler. Queda cerca de todo —repuso el moreno quitándole hierro al asunto. Andy no pudo detener la risotada que se le escapó mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara en la calle Nassau para cruzar.

 

—Lo siento es que… yo vivo en la residencia Whitman —le explicó tratando de recomponerse apoyándose contra el semáforo como un borracho más de los cientos que podrían caminar esa noche por el campus.

 

—¿En serio? Vaya, somos vecinos y ni lo sabíamos. Genial, no tendré que cambiar mucho mi rumbo.

 

El resto del camino no hablaron mucho. Andy estaba muy ocupado tratando de no caerse por culpa de los desniveles del camino y maldiciendo en murmullos al que había puesto tantos caminos de gravilla, lo cual era gracioso porque cuando estaba sereno eran los que más le gustaban del campus. Sid a su lado caminaba aguantándose la risa cada poco y acercándose cada vez que veía que el castaño hacia amago de perder el equilibrio y caerse de bruces al suelo. Lo cual sucedía cada vez más a menudo.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás llegar a tu habitación? –preguntó Sid cuando alcanzaron la esquina de la calle Chapel y el edificio Clio se alzaba tras ellos. Andy había estado a punto de darse contra una farola por ir admirándolo, Sid le había salvado en el último segundo tirando de él hacia atrás.

 

—Oye Sid, ¿de quién es esa música que siempre suena cuando es tu turno en la cafetería? –dijo de pronto el castaño sorprendiendo al camarero, que le miró pasmado mientras le volvía a dejar en vertical en medio de la acera— Es que me he fijado que cuando esta Dory suena la radio sobre todo, pero cuando es tu turno, tú pones música. Discos completos pero no me suenan los artistas. Aunque suenan bien.

 

—¿No conoces esa música? –el castaño negó fervientemente con tanto ímpetu que, cuando paró, Sid tuvo que sujetarle por los hombros porque casi vuelve a irse hacia atrás del mareo que se produjo a sí mismo— Tranquilo, chico. Haremos un trato, si cuando te recuperes de la resaca recuerdas esta conversación te dejaré algún disco para que te culturices. No puedes andar por ahí sin conocer música de verdad. Y no, Lana del Rey no se considera música. Diga lo que diga la Rolling Stone.

 

—Tú mandas, jefe —aceptó el chico imitando un saludo militar que hizo que Sid ahogase una risa.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde y unas cuantas piedras más que se interpusieron en el camino de Andy, consiguieron alcanzar el cuidado césped de la residencia Whitman. Parecía que ya quedaba poco, pero el trayecto a través del camino de tierra fue mil veces peor que por la acera y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal el reloj marcaba medianoche y en la puerta esperaba ya Steve con cara de malas pulgas.

 

—Vaya, iba a reñir a Andy por ser un irresponsable, pero viendo que lo traes tú ya intuyo de quién ha sido la culpa —le espetó el chico a Sid en cuanto le vio.

 

—Dame un respiro Steven, acabo de andar veinte minutos a paso de tortuga evitando que se estrellase contra todas las piedras, vallas y farolas del recorrido. Me merezco una medalla —repuso Sid fingiendo recuperar el aliento como si hubiese corrido una maratón. En medio de los dos chicos, Andy les miraba alucinado.

 

—¿Os conocéis? –preguntó, aún sin poder creérselo y con la cabeza embotada por las luces de la calle y las del vestíbulo.

 

—Compartimos un par de asignatura en segundo y tenemos amigos en común —le explicó Steve.

 

—Di más bien que tenemos intereses comunes —le corrigió Sid con una mirada sardónica que hizo que el otro le mirase con desdén—. En fin, te dejo en buenas manos Andy; nos vemos. Cuídate de la resaca. Ya sabes, aspirinas y agua. Hasta más ver Steven.

 

—Adiós Sid. Ten cuidado no te pierdas en la noche, sería una gran pérdida —se despidió con sorna mientras el moreno ya iba a medio camino hacia el otro lado de la carretera.

 

Andy se quedó allí, frente a Steve sin saber si podía entrar o preguntar algo. Finalmente su jefe de planta se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar. Subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso lentamente y sin hablar nada. Steve le hizo dejar la puerta abierta de su habitación mientras iba a la suya a por algo para darle. Andy tan sólo se había quitado la sudadera y los playeros cuando el surcoreano había vuelto con un tubo de aspirinas efervescentes y una mirada paternal en la cara.

 

—Éstas para la resaca de mañana. Te recomiendo que cierres las cortinas todo lo que puedas. No es bonito despertarse con el sol. Lo de los ruidos será inevitable me temo —le miró un segundo antes de seguir. Le puso la mano en el hombro y suspiró—. Y esto de regalo. Un consejo, Davis. Sid Phillips es peligroso. No lo digo por decir. Si no estás seguro de dónde te metes, no te acerques a él. Que descanses.

 

Como consejo no era el mejor del mundo porque no le aconsejaba gran cosa. Básicamente porque la advertencia venía sin razones de peso y lo único que había conseguido era avivar las ganas de conocer más sobre Sid. Se durmió en cuanto tocó la almohada con la cabeza y soñó con una sucesión bizarra de fotogramas en color que olían a vodka y sonaban a rock.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Ese sábado Andy pensó que podría convertirse en un vampiro digno de una novela de Anne Rice. Sólo le faltaba el pasado tormentoso y romántico. La fobia a la luz ya la tenía. El dolor de cabeza no sabía si venía en el kit, pero esperaba que no. Tomó las aspirinas que le había dejado Steve y no salió de su habitación hasta que fue imprescindible. Se hizo con un sándwich del buffet, un par de manzanas y volvió a su habitación en cuanto le fue posible. Compró un par de zumos en las maquinas expendedoras cercanas a la zona de estudio antes de recluirse y apagó el móvil por si a alguien se le ocurría la genial idea de llamarle a lo largo del día.

 

Hacia media tarde volvía a tolerar cualquier sonido que no fuese música de bandas sonoras que no tuviesen grandes cambios de tono. Levantó las persianas, abrió las ventanas para ventilar y decidió darse una ducha para quitarse la cara de muerto viviente. Salió más recuperado, pero las palabras de Steve seguían danzando en su cabeza. Mentiría si dijese que no había pensado mucho en Sid. Desde que había conocido al camarero había querido saber más sobre aquel chico de ojos verdes y que desentonaba tanto en aquella cafetería. Su estilo no era de los que pegaban para estar sirviendo en una cafetería donde usaban un uniforme de pantalones negros y polo verde con un grano de café rojo en la parte delantera al lado del nombre de la cafetería cosido en blanco. No, no era de esos. Sid pertenecía a esa clase de gente que pegaban más en antros de mala muerte. En bares de moteros, sentado a horcajadas de una Harley Davidson Custom y dispuesto a recorrer la ruta 66 de lado a lado del país sin volver la vista atrás.

 

Y, sin embargo, era un estudiante más de Princeton. Un chico normal que tenía un trabajo fuera del campus seguramente para pagarse sus gastos. Vivía en la residencia de la calle de enfrente y seguramente sería una persona normal. No entendía esa advertencia de Steve sobre Sid.

 

Frustrado, despeinado por la fuerza con la que se había secado el pelo con la toalla, y aún resacoso, decidió tocar un poco el bajo. No era muy bueno, pero había aprendido cuando estaba en el instituto en uno de esos tantos clubs a los que se había apuntado para conseguir más créditos para entrar luego a la universidad que deseaba. Su padre había tenido un grupo cuando era joven y cuando fue lo suficiente mayor para saber la historia entera quiso aprender a tocar el bajo, igual que él. Su madre no puso muchas objeciones aunque tampoco parecía muy contenta. Andy siempre procuraba tocar cuando ella no estaba en casa para no despertar recuerdos dolorosos. Y si su madre estaba en casa, enchufaba los cascos al amplificador para que nadie más que él oyese el rasgueo de las cuerdas.

 

Por eso mismo no se enteró de que Steve llamaba a la puerta. Estaba tan absorto tratando de recordar las notas de una de las canciones de Elvis Presley que no se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba insistentemente a su puerta. Al final, quien tocaba se cansó de hacerlo y entró. Andy sólo se dio cuenta después de un tiempo al notar una mirada sobre él. Dejó de mirar el suelo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Steve en el umbral mirándole sorprendido y atento.

 

—¡Joder, Steve! –le dijo quitándose los cascos y posando la mano sobre el corazón— ¡Qué puto susto me has dado!

 

—Lo siento, tío. He llamado pero no me has oído. Normal si tenías eso encendido y los cascos puestos —señaló el bajo con la mano sin dejar de mirarle— No sabía que tocabas.

 

—Para relajarme, sólo como hobby. No soy bueno. Sólo me sé un par de canciones —dijo quitándose los cascos, apagando el amplificador y dejando el bajo apoyado contra él— Bueno, tú dirás. ¿Qué querías?

 

—¡Ah! Venía a ver qué tal estabas de la resaca y eso —sonrió acercándose a él.

 

—Bien. Las aspirinas y el dormir hacen maravillas. Supongo que el lunes estaré como nuevo —mencionó encogiéndose de hombros sin saber con seguridad lo que pasaría. Steve asintió y miro alrededor sin dar muestras de querer irse. Aquello extraño a Andy—. ¿Pasa algo, Steve?

 

—No. Bueno, sí. Es que ayer creo que me pasé con lo que te dije. No tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida, en lo que hagas, quien sea tu amigo y nada de eso. Es sólo que, bueno… me caes bien y quería avisarte.

 

—Ya. Tranquilo. No me lo he tomado a mal. Sé que tu intención era buena. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sid no es ni mi amigo. Sólo es el camarero de la cafetería donde suelo ir a tomar el café los sábados —le aseguró quitándole importancia al asunto.

 

—¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú. Uno no se pone a beber con un simple camarero una vez este acaba su turno un viernes por la noche, chaval. Y si te crees eso que acabas de decir es que eres demasiado inocente y has leído demasiadas novelas románticas de Danielle Steele —ante sus palabras Andy enrojeció ante la alusión a su inocencia y las novelas románticas aunque Steve pareció obviar ese dato y siguió hablando—. El caso es que quiero que veas a que me refería. Sid no es mal tío de por sí, pero no es lo que enseña en la cafetería. Eso es fachada al público. Así que cámbiate. Vamos a cenar algo y nos vamos.

 

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –preguntó el castaño parpadeando confuso mientras veía como el surcoreano esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

—“ _Dante’s Infierno_ ”

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

El nombre del local podía parecer original, pero la decoración lo era aun más. Parecía sacado de todos los clichés habidos y por haber referentes al nombre y a la asociación lógica que podría hacerse al respecto. Lo gracioso es que Andy había pasado delante de aquel local miles de veces y jamás se había fijado en él. El “ _Dante’s Infierno_ ” quedaba justo enfrente de la cafetería “ _Small World Coffee_ ”. Un par de portales más abajo, en un edificio solitario que sobresalía precisamente por no estar pegado a ningún otro en medio de la calle. Tenía dos plantas, pintado en negro y nadie sabía su uso. O eso pensaba él.

 

Todo aquel que hubiese leído la Divina Comedia habría salido de allí sacándose los ojos por la aberración cometida hacia el autor y su obra. Las referencias se mezclaban mal, la decoración hacía referencia a tantas subculturas que ni siquiera se sabía cuál predominaba, pero había algo que sí sobresalía sobre todo lo demás; la música. El rock sonaba lo más alto que permitían los altavoces y era un milagro que apenas se oyese nada en la calle, el sistema de insonorizado debía de ser fantástico pero allí adentro parecía un infierno y quizás de ahí venía realmente el nombre del local.

 

Steve le guió hasta la barra como bien pudo y pidió dos cervezas. Andy la miró sin saber si era bueno beber alcohol sin haber eliminado del todo el vodka de su organismo, pero puesto que le habían invitado no puedo negarse. Mientras buscaban un lugar para ver la actuación de la noche, el castaño echó una ojeada al local. Casi todos parecían estudiantes del campus con ganas de pasarlo bien el fin de semana y estaba claro que aquella tónica debía de repetirse cada semana. Un negocio rentable. Al fondo del local había un pequeño escenario donde descansaban unos instrumentos esperando a la banda que iba a hacer su actuación esa noche. Andy estaba por preguntarle a Steve a qué hora iba a actuar cuando cinco chicos subieron al escenario. Tres chicos y dos chicas. Y a dos de ellos los conocía.

 

—Buenas noches. Somos _Aetherum_. ¿Estáis preparados para pasarlo bien? –la voz de Dory resonó en las paredes del local mientras el resto se colocaba en los instrumentos y Sid rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra al lado de la pelirroja acompañando su pregunta con un pequeño riff. El público contestó con un bramido ensordecedor antes de que la música empezase a sonar en directo.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Cincuenta minutos después de covers de canciones de rock y versiones propias de otras más comerciales; la banda bajó del escenario con una ronda de aplausos y gritos que pedían un bis que no sucedería. Andy seguía con los ojos clavados en el pequeño escenario tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. No sólo el hecho de que la pecosa y risueña Dory fuese toda una fiera escénica con una potencia vocal nada envidiable por una cantante de ópera, sino el hecho de que apenas había podido apartar la mirada de Sid en aquellos largos cincuenta minutos. Le había sido imposible por mucho que lo había intentado.

 

El cómo cogía el mástil de la guitarra, cómo pisaba las cuerdas y las rasgaba con la púa y sacaba aquellas melodías le tenía hipnotizado. Al igual que su forma de vestir. Aquel sí era el Sid de verdad, no el recatado de la cafetería, el del uniforme. Ése llevaba unos vaqueros estrechos más rotos que cosidos con varias cadenas por ellos, unas botas que se veían pesadas y una camiseta blanca con las mangas cortadas. Se movía poco en el escenario, pero lo poco que lo hacía provocaba micro infartos en Andy que no sabía a dónde dirigir la mirada de todo lo que tenía a la vista.

 

Cuando la música de los CD volvió al local, Steve le tocó en el hombro y le hizo una señal para que le siguiese. Pasaron entre la marea de gente bailando unos contra otros y se dirigieron hacia la parte privada del bar. Un segurata intentó impedirles la entrada, pero Steve le enseñó un pase y le señaló haciendo una seña para indicar que iba con él. Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el sonido quedó amortiguado y pudieron hablar con más tranquilidad.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó el surcoreano con sorna— Con sinceridad, no te guardes nada para ti.

 

—Creo que… son buenos —le contestó tímidamente mientras se acercaban a la siguiente puerta. Steve posó la mano en el picaporte y le miró con cara de incredulidad esperando una mejor respuesta. Andy se rió y quizás fue la cerveza, la resaca o que esa noche se sentía especialmente desinhibido lo que le ayudó a contestar—. Está bien. Sin guardar nada. Para ti y para mí. Creo que me han puesto cachondo.

 

Steve soltó una gran carcajada antes de avisar de su entrada con un golpe seco y abrir la puerta a lo que debía ser el camerino del local. Los miembros de la banda se giraron hacia el recién llegado y pronto Dory estuvo colgada del cuello del chico gritando entusiasmada por su visita.

 

—Yo también me alegro de verte cielo, pero vas a tirarme al suelo si no me liberas —le recordó el chico consiguiendo finalmente que la chica le soltase—. Además no he venido solo. James, Christie, Paul; os presento a Andy. Es amigo de Sid y Dory —Sid, que miraba su móvil pasando por completo de las muestras de afecto de la pareja, levantó rápidamente la mirada para fijarse en el recién llegado y verle saludar al resto de la banda—. Y coincide que el chaval es parte de mi remesa nueva de novatos.

 

—¿De verdad? ¿Vives en la residencia Whitman, Andy? Quien lo diría.

 

—Lo sé. No doy el perfil de pijo, ¿verdad? –bromeó el chico con Dory. La chica se avergonzó.

 

—No era eso lo que quería decir, o sea… es que me explico muy mal.

 

—Tranquila —le restó importancia el castaño—. Estoy ahí con una beca. Mi familia no se podría pagar esa residencia, ni esta universidad en la vida. Tengo la suerte de que soy un estudiante aplicado. Bastante empollón en palabras de Steve —el mencionado asintió corroborando sus palabras.

 

—Así es. Bueno chicos, felicidades por la actuación. Y ahora, vamos a celebrarlo. ¡Invito a la primera ronda de Bloody’s!

 

La banda salió del camerino siguiendo a Steve, que balanceaba la cartera por encima de los brazos de Dory que trataba de alcanzarla para pagar ella. Sid se quedó rezagado y retuvo a Andy detrás para quedarse en el camerino a solas. Los ojos verdes del mayor le miraban intensamente y le hacían sentirse incómodo. Quería apartar la mirada pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, que debía aguantar.

 

—¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí? –preguntó el moreno acercándose a él hasta dejarle acorralado contra la puerta. Su mirada era inquisitiva, como si quisiese averiguar qué otra intención había tras sus acciones, cuando realmente no había ninguna más que las evidentes.

 

—Steve me invitó —consiguió decir cuando encontró la manera de dejar de ahogarse en aquellos intensos ojos verdes—. Dijo que quería enseñarme cómo eras en realidad.

 

—Ayer te dijo algo, ¿verdad? Cuando os deje a solas —matizó por si no había quedado claro.

 

—Sí. Me dijo que eras peligroso. Pero yo no le creí —dejó bien claro antes de que cayese alguna duda sobre el tema—. Por eso me invitó hoy a venir. Creo que intenta que vea por mí mismo lo peligroso que eres.

 

—¿Y aún no le crees? –preguntó Sid acercándose más a él sin dejar de clavar su mirada verde en sus ojos azules. Andy tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no dejar de mirarle, ni siquiera parpadear si no era estrictamente necesario.

 

—¿Debería? A mí no me has hecho nada que me haga pensar que eres peligroso para mí. Salvo emborracharme.

 

—Salvo emborracharte. Sí. ¿Y eso no fue suficientemente peligroso?

 

—Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Mi primera borrachera universitaria. Al menos tú me llevaste a la residencia de vuelta.

 

—Como todo un caballero —sonrió sardónico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano sin dejar de acorralarle con la otra. Andy le miró hacer sin parpadear.

 

—Sí. El príncipe encantador a tu lado era un aficionado —comparó el castaño sin saber del todo qué decía, intentando no perderse en la sensación de aquella mano acariciando su piel.

 

—Seguramente. Aunque no creo que el príncipe se aprovechase de la princesa —repuso sonriendo Sid.

 

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que acabas de llamarme princesa —masculló Andy rodando los ojos—, ¿cuándo te has aprovechado tú de mí?

 

—Ahora mismo.

 

No le dejó un mísero segundo para reaccionar a sus palabras o a la cercanía. Tal y como le avisó Steve, Sid era peligroso. No peligroso porque tuviese contactos con la mafia o fuese un desequilibrado o un drogadicto. No era ese tipo de peligro el que había a su alrededor. El peligro que rodeaba a Sid era otro. Era la incertidumbre. La sorpresa. El no saber qué va a suceder a continuación. Y eso, para alguien como Andy, que era un maniático del control era algo nuevo. Por eso, notar como el moreno le besaba sin darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a ello o a reaccionar fue una gran prueba.

 

No sólo porque era realmente el primer beso que le daban de verdad. No en el sentido de unir los labios y dejar que las cosas sucediesen, sino el primer beso que quería dar de verdad. Había jugado en alguna fiesta a girar la botella y a hacer el tonto con sus amigos y probar, pero eso no era lo mismo que ser consciente de los labios de la otra persona contra los propios, por decisión mutua y sabiendo que es lo que deseaba desde hacía cincuenta minutos. Bueno, en realidad hacía cincuenta minutos había descubierto que hacía más de dos meses que deseaba que Sid le besase… y ahora que lo estaba haciendo más le valía no parar en un buen rato.

 

La primera bocanada de aire que pudo tomar surgió de él como un gemido herido y animó a Sid a pegarse más a él y a cogerle por la cintura enredándose en un abrazo ansiado. Andy abrió los labios dispuesto a recibir lo que el moreno quisiese darle y los labios de Sid no tardaron en tironear de ellos tentándole y haciéndole sufrir la espera de lo que deseaba. El castaño se aferraba a sus antebrazos como un náufrago a un salvavidas en alta mar. Sid jugó con él un poco más hasta que los gruñidos de Andy pasaron a ser de verdaderas advertencias y aguantándose la risa le besó de verdad, dejando de lado los juegos y hundiéndose en la boca que le esperaba.

 

Compartieron besos lentos y desgastados, ansiosos y húmedos hasta que el móvil de Andy empezó a vibrar en sus pantalones y tuvieron que separarse. Sid le dejó espacio suficiente para que pudiese mirar quién le mandaba un mensaje en esos momentos tan inoportunamente. Mientras lo leía, miraba de reojo a Sid que se recolocaba la ropa que Andy había descolocado con sus manos. El moreno tenía la piel enrojecida por el calor del que habían llenado la habitación y los labios enrojecidos. Andy se mordió los suyos reprimiendo el jadeo que quería salir de su boca al verle así.

 

—Es Steve. Pregunta que si vamos a bajar, que la oferta de invitar a la primera ronda sólo es efectiva hasta dentro de diez minutos —Sid le miró detenidamente, quizás pensando si prefería bajar o quedarse allí con él y terminar lo que habían empezado. Finalmente asintió y cogió su chaqueta de una silla.

 

—Bajemos. Nunca se puede declinar una invitación. Menos de Steve que es un tacaño. Luego seguiremos con esto —le aseguró robándole un beso antes de salir.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Era la segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que se despertaba con el característico dolor de cabeza de la resaca y empezaba a pensar que sus buenas costumbres universitarias se habían ido al garete por culpa de un chico de ojos verdes y labios imposibles. Al menos aún le quedaba todo el domingo para reponerse antes de la primera clase del lunes. Andy emitió un gemido de alivio.

 

—¿Demasiados Bloody Mary’s para ser la primera noche? —preguntó una voz desde el otro extremo de su habitación. El castaño se incorporó sobresaltado por el intruso, lo que aumentó el dolor de su cabeza y le hizo gemir de dolor— Tranquilo tigre, tienes que llegar al lunes o Steve me matará. Ten, tómate esto. Hace más efecto que las aspirinas —una mano le acercó un vaso de agua y una pastilla que se tomó sin rechistar.

 

—¿Sid? ¿Qué haces aquí? —trataba de enfocar bajo las capas de sueño y resaca en las que se encontraba en aquel momento. No entendía qué hacía el moreno un domingo a sabe dios qué hora en su habitación. Ni cómo había entrado, aunque intuía que Steve tenía algo que ver en la última parte de la ecuación.

 

—Vengo a traerte unos CD de música para que empieces a culturizarte. Si vas a ser mi novio tienes que escuchar música decente.

 

La sonrisa y el tono orgulloso con el que lo dijo hicieron que Andy recordarse una de las partes más vergonzosas de la noche anterior y cómo había conseguido que Sid se escapase con él primero de vuelta a la residencia. Habían paseado por el mismo camino que habían hecho el viernes, pero aún más tarde. Esta vez al llegar a las puertas de la residencia Andy, de alguna forma, había sacado las fuerzas (y la poca vergüenza) para decirle a Sid que le gustaría ser su novio. Sid le había mirado confundido primero, alucinado luego, para acabar encantado con la idea y volviendo a acorralarle contra las puertas besándole con ganas. Así que ahora, al parecer tenía novio. Un dato gracioso cuando en toda su vida no había tenido nada parecido a una novia, ni amiga con algún derecho, ni nada; y ahora de pronto tenía novio semi-formal.

 

—¿Y tenías que venir con tanta urgencia a culturizarme? Aún no he pasado la resaca—se quejó el chico derrumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

 

—No. En realidad los CD son una excusa para venir a verte. Es que te echaba de menos.

 

Era irrisorio lo fácil que era para Sid desarmarle. Ya lo hacía cuando tan sólo eran camarero y cliente y apenas hablaban; pero ahora que conversaban y habían comenzado aquella relación; Sid jugaba con ventaja. Le decía aquellas frases y Andy se derretía como un cubito de hielo en una piña colada. Aun más si las palabras venían acompañadas de besos como aquellos que le dejaban desmadejado entre las sábanas y sin ganas de moverse de allí.

 

—No quiero moverme de aquí en una semana al menos —sentenció con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo. Sid se rió.

 

—Bueno, para escuchar música no hace falta salir de la cama.

 

El moreno trasteó entre las cosas del futuro arquitecto y encontró una pequeña mini cadena donde metió el primer CD que había traído para enseñarle lo que era la buena música. Luego se tumbó a su lado sin meterse en la cama y le dio el play. Mientras las primeras notas sonaban y el moreno le acariciaba el pelo y le daba pequeños besos por la cara y el cuello, Andy recordó algo.

 

—Espero que te hayas quitado las botas antes de subirte a mi cama, Sid Phillips.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Cuando entró en la universidad, Andy tenía un plan bien detallado de lo que pretendía hacer en ella. Algo así como, un plan de productividad con informes cada un determinado número de meses para ver si había cumplido los objetivos marcados. Cuando conoció a Sid se dio cuenta de que jamás iba a usar ese plan, ni a cumplir esos objetivos. Y no es que sus notas fuesen malas, pero podrían ser mejores. No es que fuese un empollón, ni que se desviviese por ser el mejor pero se sentía un traidor hacia lo que le había prometido a su familia. Había querido ser el mejor y de pronto había aparecido un chico en su vida y lo había dejado todo por él.

 

Sin embargo, Sid era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Con él nunca se aburría. Siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir y no sólo sobre música. Casi sin darse cuenta descubrió que lo que estudiaban se complementaba bastante bien. Era como si él fuese a diseñar los edificios que luego Sid iba a supervisar en su construcción. Podrían ser un gran equipo.

 

Mientras pasaban los meses también descubría cosas de él. También era un alumno becado y el trabajo en la cafetería era para gastos propios. Lo de la banda era por hobby y porque así no perdía la agilidad con las manos en la guitarra. El propio Andy consiguió un trabajo a media jornada en “ _Labyrinth Books_ ” los fines de semana. No pagaban gran cosa, pero le valía para caprichos. Para cuando llegó navidad tenía una rutina más o menos establecida que le hacía bastante feliz (salvo por esa pequeña espina que aparecía de vez en cuando).

 

—¿Volverás a casa por navidad? –Sid revisaba unos apuntes que le habían dado esa misma mañana en la habitación de Andy que se había convertido sin querer su refugio habitual, en gran parte porque Sid compartía habitación a diferencia de Andy.

 

—No creo. Dory se va a ver a sus padres a Ohio y me tocará a mí cubrir sus turnos. A mi madre no le importa que no vaya siempre y cuando vuelva para verano. La navidad no es una buena época en mi casa —le explicó sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

 

—Yo si iré. Mis abuelos nos visitan todos los años. Al menos iré en Nochebuena. Pero volveré para Nochevieja. Podríamos hacer algo en Año Nuevo si quieres.

 

—Me parece bien.

 

A pesar de la sonrisa que puso, Andy no quedó del todo convencido y cuando se despidieron en la estación del tren había algo en su interior que le decía que algo no iba bien. Todo el trayecto hasta su casa se mantuvo intranquilo y apenas pudo concentrarse a pesar de que lo intentó con todo lo que pudo. Trato de leer por enésima vez su ejemplar de “ _Los Magos_ ”. Ahora ya no sólo lo leía porque le gustaba, sino porque le recordaba al día que había conocido a Sid. Sin embargo, ni eso le distrajo y cuando llegó a su casa tenía la cabeza llena de dudas y teorías descabelladas sobre ideas absurdas y sin fundamento.

 

Los días que pasó en su casa no fueron mejor. Sid contestaba a sus mensajes pero no parecía hacerlo con ilusión, o quizás sólo era su imaginación y simplemente estaba cansado porque Dory se había ido y tenía mucho trabajo en la cafetería. Lo único que sabía es que no lo estaba pasando bien y la Navidad solía ser su época favorita del año. Sus abuelos venían de visita, el abuelo Max solía hacerle buenos regalos y él se sentía feliz completamente. Salvo ese año.

 

—¿Qué pasa Andrew? –su abuelo era el único que le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Hasta su madre le llamaba Andy.

 

—No lo sé, abuelo. Estoy un poco perdido —cogió la taza de chocolate que su abuelo le traía de la cocina y esperó a que se sentase a su lado en el porche.

 

—¿Es la universidad?

 

—Sí… y no —suspiró y sopló un poco la taza para darse valor—. Es la universidad y es un… chico —confesó dudoso de cómo se tomaría la noticia. Miró de reojo al hombre que seguía mirándole esperando a que siguiese. Al ver que no decía nada, tragó saliva y se animó a seguir—. Le conocí al poco de llegar a la universidad y aunque estudio igualmente aunque salga con él, siento que si no lo hiciese sería mejor estudiante. Pero me gusta estar con él. Aunque siento que si no soy el mejor os fallo a vosotros que pusisteis vuestra confianza en mí para que estudiase y fuese un buen arquitecto y… no sé qué hacer.

 

Andy se encogió sobre sí mismo una vez confesó sus temores y esperó a que su abuelo le contestase. Quizás todo estaba en su cabeza y era una tontería, o quizás lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en la carrera y esperar para pensar en novios y esas cosas. Sintió un peso en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse la mano de su abuelo junto a su sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—¿Tú le quieres? —preguntó haciéndole enrojecer mientras asentía levemente y murmuraba un “ _mucho_ ” que apenas se oyó en el porche— En ese caso, Andrew, estás pensando demasiado. Uno no es el mejor sobre el papel. Uno es el mejor cuando demuestra lo que sabe en la vida real. Puedes tener las mejores calificaciones y no saber aplicarlas. Si en vez de sacar una matrícula de honor sacas una nota un poco más baja, pero has sido más feliz en ese tiempo yo me sentiré más orgulloso que si sacas todo matriculas de honor, pero te has pasado cuatro años encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin vivir esa época de tu vida.

 

El castaño parpadeó mirando a su abuelo tratando de entender sus palabras y esperando que una luz divina apareciese para enseñarle el camino o algo así.

 

—Lo que quiero decir es que la vida está llena de cruces de caminos. Encrucijadas donde debes elegir una dirección. No sirve de nada quedarte en medio esperando a que alguien llegue y te indique el camino. Debes elegir tú. Todos queremos que seas feliz, Andy. Que seas un arquitecto feliz y si eres feliz con ese chico pues, ¿qué más da que no seas el primero de tu promoción? Tú serás feliz y eso es lo que nos importa.

 

—Gracias abuelo —le agradeció el castaño abrazándose a él tras posar la taza sobre la mesa de mimbre del porche. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo apretándole contra él como cuando era un niño.

 

—De nada, pequeño. Para eso estamos. Eso sí, el año que viene invita a ese chico a cenar y así le conocemos todos, ¿vale? –Andy se sonrojó pero asintió.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

Para Fin de Año la gran mayoría de la gente que se había ido del campus volvía para preparar los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y de paso celebrar alguna de las fiestas de las residencias, hermandades, bares de la ciudad y demás. Había tanta variedad que podían elegir a qué ir pero la verdad es que Andy no quería ir a ninguno y así se lo dijo a Sid, que le miró extrañado cuando le pidió que no hiciesen planes para Nochevieja más allá de los muros de su habitación.

 

En las casas y los restaurantes la gente se afanaba por preparar comidas elaboradas para despedir el año, pero ellos tan sólo encargaron un par de pizzas en una de las pocas pizzerías con servicio a domicilio aquel día del año. Comieron sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro y Andy descorchó una botella de champán para hacer los honores.

 

—No es vodka, pero hoy es el día del champan.

 

Sid se rió a pesar de todo y de que normalmente ese día solía pasarlo con sus amigos bebiendo cervezas y botella tras botella de vodka en algún bar o en casa de alguno hasta que el sol volvía a salir. Era un cambio agradable, Andy en sí había sido un cambio agradable para su vida. Chocaron las copas de plástico y brindaron por el año que se iba y por el que llegaría en unas horas. Bebieron un par de copas y a la tercera, Andy le arrebató a Sid la suya, que se quejó, y las puso a salvo de derribos mientras se cambiaba por la copa entre sus brazos.

 

El castaño se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sid, que estaba apoyado contra la cama y le miraba esperando a ver qué hacía. El menor acarició la media melena negra del otro y enredó los dedos en su pelo jugando con ella mirándole con cariño como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Sid se dejaba tranquilamente.

 

—Nunca me has dicho por qué tu madre te llamó Sid —le recordó mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sid sonrió.

 

—Mi padre tenía un grupo cuando tenía mi edad. Una banda como la mía y hacían covers de los Sex Pistols sobre todo. Mi madre decía que cuando tocaba mi padre se parecía a Sid Vicious. Estoy seguro de que exagera, pero por eso decidieron llamarme así.

 

—¿Eso significa que yo soy tu Nancy? –preguntó el castaño acercándose con todas las intenciones hasta sus labios y sonriendo ante la pregunta.

 

—Sinceramente, no te pareces en nada a Nancy —bromeó atrapándole entre sus brazos—. Tú eres más guapo.

 

Andy se rió al oírle y dejó que le besase. Primero lento, con mimo, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando su pelo y luego con más ritmo; aumentando a cada segundo que los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban dentro de sus pechos. Sus cuerpos también se unían a ese ritmo y pronto el ritmo era casi imposible de seguir coherentemente. Cuando se separaron a respirar, Sid aprovechó el descanso para separar a Andy de él y como siempre mantener las distancias.

 

Porque eso era algo que frustraba al futuro arquitecto mucho, las distancias. No estaba seguro si Steve había tenido algo que ver, pero desde hacía tiempo Sid marcaba mucho las distancias con él. Quizás estaban teniendo un hermoso momento íntimo donde las manos de uno se perdían en el cuerpo del otro y no sabían dónde terminaba la piel de uno y empezaba la del otro; y cuando él realmente pensaba que iban a pasar a segunda base, a conquistar al fin algo, a acallar esa voz de su interior que le decía que igual era demasiado recatado para alguien como Sid… en ese instante era cuando Sid ponía distancia entre ellos y se cargaba el momento. Justo como ahora.

 

—¡No! –exclamó reclamando su sitio donde había estado hasta ese momento, sentado sobre su regazo. Andy se colgó de nuevo de su cuello y Sid ahogó un jadeo por lo brusco de la acción.

 

—¿Qué haces, Andy? –preguntó el moreno sorprendido por la acción.

 

—Reclamar mi sitio. Estoy harto de que te cargues el momento. Parece como que no te gusto, que no me deseas y sé que eso no es así. Es más, estoy notando que es todo lo contrario —en otras circunstancias seguramente estaría muerto de vergüenza por mencionar y notar la erección de Sid contra la costura de sus pantalones, pero apenas podía soportar un día más de aquella situación.

 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te deseo?

 

—Es lo que parece. Siempre pones distancia entre nosotros cuando las cosas se vuelven intensas. Como ahora…

 

El moreno se sonrojó avergonzado al verse descubierto y con una de sus manos libres se revolvió el pelo, un gesto que Andy ya había descubierto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso o tenso. Un claro signo de que él tenía razón.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Sid? ¿Es por algo que yo he hecho?

 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Tú no has hecho nada. Tú eres perfecto así. Tal y como eres —le dijo besándole los labios con ternura—. Soy yo. Tengo miedo. A corromperte y hacerte daño. Llámame paranoico. Tanto tiempo oyendo que soy peligroso y maligno pues…

 

—¡Chorradas! A mí sólo me has servido para cosas buenas. Además, la vida está llena de elecciones. Mi abuelo lo explicó muy bien.

 

—¿Tu abuelo? ¿Has hablado de mí con tu abuelo? –preguntó el moreno divertido. Andy se sonrojó al verse descubierto.

 

—Puede... bueno, sí. Se lo comenté. El caso no es ese. El caso es que él lo explicó muy bien. La vida es una encrucijada y tienes que elegir un camino no esperar a que elijan por ti o a que vengan a por ti. Así que yo elijo este, Sid. Estar contigo y disfrutar de mi tiempo contigo y lo que tenga que ser, será.

 

—¿Ves? Si es que eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien, Andrew Davis.

 

Sólo había dos ocasiones en las que Sid le llamaba por su nombre completo: cuando estaba enfadado y cuando estaba cachondo. Y claramente esta era la segunda. Como bien pudo se levantó del suelo y le trasladó a la cama que estaba a un solo paso sin dejar de besarle. Le mordió les labios haciéndole jadear contra los suyos. Sid coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del castaño y acarició sus costados mientras descendía besando su barbilla y su cuello bordeando la nuez de Adán. Sopló divertido por encima de la camiseta haciéndole cosquillas a Andy, que se quejaba llamándole inmaduro a pesar de que ambos sabían que de eso tenía bien poco. Subió la camiseta gris del menor lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su abdomen y el ombligo, en el cual deposito un par de besos mientras sus manos trasteaban con el cinturón de sus pantalones.

 

—¿No vas un poco rápido? –preguntó el castaño entre suspiros apoyándose en los codos sobre la cama. Sid le miró desde donde estaba sonriendo.

 

—Es por si cambias de opinión antes de Año Nuevo —bromeó con él mordiéndole sin fuerza en un costado.

 

Con maña se deshizo de los pantalones del chico y le hizo echarse del todo en la cama mientras él se desvestía. Iba a hacerlo sin ayuda, pero Andy apareció para ayudarle sin ser llamado. Se arrodilló sobre las sábanas y le acercó para hacer lo mismo que le había hecho. Acarició su pecho bajo la camiseta mientras repartía pequeños besos por su abdomen arrodillado delante de él. Sid se permitió un momento de debilidad y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cómo Andy trasteaba con el cierre de su pantalón. Sacar los pantalones pitillos fue algo más difícil ya que se pegaban a las piernas de Sid como una segunda piel, pero Andy no parecía enfadado con el doble esfuerzo que debía hacer para deslizar la tela hacia abajo.

 

Cuando ambos estuvieron liberados de parte de su ropa se reencontraron sobre las sábanas de la cama del castaño, que se dejó dominar por el moreno y llenar de besos húmedos por todas partes. Las manos vagaban libremente entre ambos cuerpos y pronto el resto de la ropa también sobró a pesar de las temperaturas del invierno. Las camisetas de los dos hicieron compañía a los pantalones en el suelo de la habitación mientras sus manos trataban de repetir el camino que recorría la mano contraria en el cuerpo del otro. No lo lograban del todo, pero era divertido intentarlo mientras las lenguas peleaban en boca ajena una batalla perdida de antemano.

 

Rodaron por las sábanas descubriendo el cuerpo ajeno durante horas, sin prisa. Habían esperado demasiado, pero aun así no tenían prisa. Terminaron de desnudarse entre caricias y besos que pasaban de lentos a ansiosos sin problema. Se sentían cómodos allí, disfrutando del tiempo solos, sin prisa, descubriendo los puntos débiles del otro. Sid averiguó que Andy se reía cuando le soplaban tras la oreja y que se estremecía si alguien le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la columna. Andy por su parte se sintió complacido cuando vio como su novio se deshacía mientras le besaba el cuello; o como se retorcía de cosquillas si le acariciaba la cara interna de los brazos. Cosas que sólo se pueden averiguar con tiempo y paciencia.

 

Por eso, cuando llegó el momento álgido de la noche tan sólo fue como subir un peldaño más de una escalera que llevaban tiempo escalando. Dory le había metido miedo a Andy sobre lo doloroso que era y miles de clichés ya que era su única confidente (como se había autodenominado ella misma) y siempre le llenaba el móvil de mensajes de esa índole. Sin embargo, no fue lo que sintió. Había dolor sí, siempre lo hay, pero también estaba esa sensación que le embargaba. Ésa que le hacía sentir completo, como si la parte que le faltaba desde que había nacido le hubiese encontrado y finalmente aquella noche se hubiesen unido de nuevo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que Sid lo mencionó.

 

—No llores, mi amor —le consoló acercándose a secarle las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

 

A lo lejos el barullo del comedor resonaba en toda la residencia y alguien pasó por el pasillo gritando “ _Feliz Año Nuevo_ ” que les hizo reír al darse cuenta de la situación en la que les pillaba el año nuevo. Sid miró de nuevo al castaño y éste asintió dándole su consentimiento para que continuase y acabase lo que habían empezado el año anterior. Sid se movió lentamente mientras Andy se acomodaba a su ritmo y comenzaba a acompañarle en el vaivén. Mucho más pronto de lo que pensaba el castaño, ambos habían encontrado un ritmo cómodo y se habían lanzado a investigar cómo sorprender al otro mientras se movían.

 

A veces lo conseguían, otras era un completo desastre y no conseguían nada salvo que el otro se riese de su intento pero no importaba. La primera vez no tenía que ser perfecta porque lo que la iba a hacer perfecta era lo imperfecta que iba a ser. Andy lo tenía muy claro desde el principio y Sid lo hacía todo perfecto con su presencia y con el mimo que le ponía a cada milímetro que se movía dentro de él. Alcanzaron el orgasmo a destiempo, casi sin darse cuenta y sin poder avisar al otro. Acabaron riéndose entre las sábanas mientras el reloj casi alcanzaba la una de la mañana del primer día del año nuevo.

 

—Feliz Año Nuevo —le felicitó Andy dándole un beso al moreno en los labios.

 

—Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que este sea aún mejor que el anterior. Al menos ha empezado mucho mejor que el pasado —comentó divertido.

 

Andy se rió y se acomodó como bien pudo entre las sábanas para intentar dormir un poco. Seguramente cuando despertarse le dolerían partes de su cuerpo que no pensaba que le iban a doler nunca. Quizás se sentiría incómodo. Casi seguro se sentiría sucio. Pero lo que está completamente seguro es que nada le iba a hacer sentir tan feliz como ese momento.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

—Venga. Sé que hoy te daban las notas. Enséñamelas —insistía Sid mientras Andy trataba de hacerse el interesante con la barbilla apoyada en la mano sobre la mesa.

 

—No sé de qué me hablas.

 

—Andrew…

 

—Vale. Vale. Toma —le pasó el papel con ellas y el chico lo abrió con ímpetu mirando por alto todas y buscando la que le interesaba—. ¡Ajá! Aquí esta. Matrícula de Honor. ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que Smith te la pondría.

 

—Sí. Tenías razón. Eres todo un adivino —sonreía el castaño sin moverse de la mesa.

 

—¡Dory! ¡Pelirroja! Un Bloody Fairy para Andy —gritó en medio de la cafetería haciendo que los cuatro clientes que estaban allí se girasen a tratar de averiguar quién acababa de pedir aquello.

 

—¡Sid! No pienso beber absenta a estas horas, sabes que me sienta fatal —le dijo en un susurro apresurado.

 

—Mejor. Así puedo aprovecharme de ti en el almacén con la excusa de que estás indispuesto y voy a acompañarte al baño —le propuso acercándose más de lo necesario a él—. Así celebramos esa Matrícula de Honor como se merece.

 

Andy se rió mientras veía como su novio iba a atender otras mesas y esperaba a que Dory le trajese su regalo por aprobar todo el curso con buenas notas. Aún no sabía qué iban a hacer en verano pero seguro que algo podrían averiguar, sólo eran tres meses antes de volver al campus. No era tan difícil compaginar algo.

 

Como bien decía su abuelo, la vida es una encrucijada. Todo se basa en las decisiones que tomes y a dónde te lleven estas.

 

✖✖✖✖✖

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí como parte de un Amigo Invisible que hicimos entre varias amigas. Lo subí a mi LJ con una nota de autor “gigante” con varias imágenes de los sitios donde sucede todo, así como detalles de su creación y demás. El link es este por si queréis cotillearlo ^^ http://aleenabite.livejournal.com/79476.html


End file.
